Ricordami
by Math'L
Summary: OS. TRADUCTION. Après que Derek ait quitté Beacon Hills et la meute, il garda le contact avec Stiles. Pour avoir des nouvelles, naturellement. Quand Stiles déménagea à Washington DC pour commencer le programme pour rentrer au FBI, Derek lui proposa son aide pour déménager, quand personne d'autre ne pouvait. Sterek. Lemon.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde de Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis, l'histoire, à Margo 96 !**

 **Note :**

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : C'est ma première fiction Sterek ! Je croise les doigts !

NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE : Ceci est une la traduction de _Ricordami_ , une fiction de Margo 96 disponible sur AO3, et elle a gentiment accepté que je la traduise.

C'est ma première traduction, je ne sais honnêtement pas quoi en penser ! En tout cas, j'espère que cela vous plaira ! Enjoy !

XX

Après avoir quitté la meute au Mexique, Derek a cherché inlassablement la Louve du Désert avec Braden.

Mais quand Braden avait dit qu'elle devenait obsédée par sa mission, elle ne rigolait pas. Elle leur laissa à peine le temps de se reposer. Et quand elle pensait avoir une piste, elle voulait l'étudier sous tous les angles.

Être obsédé était un euphémisme. Mais à défaut d'un meilleur mot, c'était celui-ci qui s'approchait le plus de la réalité.

Alors, leur relation, ou qu'importe ce que c'était, cessa pour devenir "personnes travaillant ensemble dans le même but". Pas de rencard, pas de sexe. Pas qu'il y ait eu beaucoup de rencard avant ça. Braeden avait à peine le temps où elle n'en avait pas envie ou il y avait une situation de vie ou de mort qui nécessitait son intervention le plus vite possible.

Mais Derek était épuisé.

Donc, après huit mois à voyager avec elle, il décida de partir.

A Washington D.C.

Mais pendant tout ce temps, il y avait une chose constante.

Stiles.

Pour quelques raisons que ce soient, Derek pouvait toujours se rappeler parfaitement de Stiles. Les quatre grains de beauté alignés sur sa joue gauche, descendant vers son cou. Sa peau pâle. La couleur ambre de ses yeux aussi doux que du miel et comment ils brillaient quand il utilisa son étincelle pour la première fois. Son côté dégingandé (*) et sa claudication. Comment il était assez intelligent pour faire les plans de bataille de la meute. Comment ses recherches avaient sauvé leur peau en de multiples occasions. Sa compréhension. Son entêtement. Et par-dessus tout, ses commentaires déplacés, spirituels et sarcastiques. La plupart du temps, juste pour énerver Derek. Mais il devait avouer que leur badinage lui manquait.

Et de temps en temps, lui et Stiles s'envoyaient des textos. Son seul lien pour avoir des nouvelles de Beacon Hills et de la meute.

Derek appris que Jordan Parrish, adjoint de la police de Beacon Hills, avait rejoint le monde surnaturel comme Chien de l'Enfer. Comment Scott avait ajouté Liam Dunbar à sa meute.

Il apprit à propos des chimères et des Médecins de l'Horreur.

Il apprit que Stiles avait eu des doutes à propos de Théo depuis le début mais que personne ne l'avait cru.

Comment Hayden Romero, Corey et Mason avaient rejoint la meute.

Comment Lydia avait été à Eichen House et avait eu un trou percé dans sa tête.

Mais derrière le flot de paroles, Derek remarqua que Stiles lui cachait quelque chose.

Quelque chose de gros.

Mais il ne lui demanda pas plus d'informations.

Et chaque jour, il était content d'avoir pris la bonne décision et d'être parti au bon moment.

Peut-être devrait-il dire à Stiles de faire la même chose. Le garçon avait traversé assez de chose.

Mais il savait que Stiles était loyal à l'extrême. Il ne quitterait jamais son alpha et frère. Ne laisserait pas ses amis derrière.

Mais Derek pouvait essayer.

Et c'est pourquoi il décida que, lorsque Stiles lui enverrait un texto à propos des deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler, il lui suggérerait de s'en aller et le laisserait décider. Juste pour qu'il sache que cette option existait.

Mais quand il prit son téléphone pour le faire, il ... oublia ce qu'il était en train de faire ou à qui son texte ou appel était destiné. Il reposa son téléphone sur la table et continua à travailler sur une table en bois pour un client.

A chaque fois, Derek prenait son téléphone comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un le contacte, mais il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de qui.

Tous ses clients l'appelaient sur un autre téléphone et la meute ne le contactait pas.

Et ce n'est pas comme s'il avait de la famille, excepté Cora qui était retournée en Amérique du Sud.

Elle n'avait jamais été une personne bavarde après tout. Pas plus que lui.

En plus, elle savait comment prendre soin d'elle. Elle l'avait fait pendant des années.

Derek n'était pas inquiet. Pas à propos d'elle en tout cas.

Braeden continuait de lui envoyer des messages de temps en temps pour le tenir informé mais il l'ignorait. Tout allait bien. Il avait un boulot qui lui changeait les idées. Personne ne se souciait de lui, à part lui-même. Plus de situation de vie ou de mort.

Il n'était plus effrayé à l'idée de dormir. Ses cauchemars étaient peu nombreux et espacés.

En réalité, il avait un sommeil profond, sans peur d'être attaqué à tout moment.

En paix.

Et maintenant.

Il y avait quelque chose qui manquait. Une présence.

Mais ce qui lui manquait, il n'en avait aucune idée.

Certaines nuits, il se réveillait après avoir rêvé d'une peau tachetée de grains de beauté et d'yeux ambrés. Avec le nom de Derek sur ses somptueuses lèvres.

Ou d'autres nuits, il voyait ce gars, habillé avec un tee-shirt de lacrosse avec le numéro 24. Mais le gars était toujours dos à lui.

Mais c'était fou, non ? Il devrait se rappeler qui était ce mec avec autant de belles particularités.

Quelque chose le démangeait à l'arrière de son esprit, à propos de ce gars. Il voulait désespérément voir pourquoi, mais il semblait incapable de l'attraper, qu'importe à quel point il essayait.

Donc il laissa tomber.

Il n'aimait pas ça, mais il le fit.

Il n'y avait aucune façon d'attraper ce gars s'il ne le connaissait pas.

Donc Derek passait ses matinées à courir. Il travaillait le bois. Il rêvait à propos de ce gars. Il vivait sa vie.

XX

Un mois et demi plus tard, Derek trébuchait de fatigue jusqu'à son appartement après une journée épuisante avec des clients difficiles qui ne savaient pas ce qu'ils voulaient ou même de quoi ils parlaient.

Quand soudainement, il sentit un pincement au cœur. Un coup de poing invisible dans son estomac et dans son esprit l'envoya au sol.

Une pression derrière ses yeux, qui grandissait encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que ...

« Stiles ! » dit Derek d'une voix étranglée.

La douleur derrière ses yeux disparue. Mais il remarqua que ses yeux étaient bleus électrique à la place de ses habituels yeux verts. Et que la douleur dans son cœur revenait.

Derek émit un nouveau sanglot et essaya de reprendre sa respiration, tenant sa poitrine avec la main droite pendant qu'avec l'autre, il tentait de retrouver son équilibre, en s'appuyant sur la table basse.

Mec, il devrait être content de ne pas être tombé la tête la première sur l'arrête de la table. Il aurait guéri, ce n'était pas le problème. Mais ça aurait fait mal comme l'enfer.

Et cette affirmation ressemblait un peu trop à ce que Stiles aurait pu dire.

Stiles allait bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Il devrait envoyer un texto à Derek dans quelques jours avec des nouvelles comme quoi tout était trop calme en ce moment ou combien il était excité de rejoindre l'unité d'entraînement du FBI.

Le contrôle de ses yeux et de ses griffes prit un moment à revenir. Huh. Bizarre. Normalement, il avait un contrôle parfait de son loup.

Donc, pourquoi était-ce si difficile maintenant ?

Et pourquoi y avait-il toujours un trou dans son cœur qui le rendait douloureux ?

Quelques jours plus tard, Stiles l'appela pour le tenir au courant : tout était calme et il ne pouvait pas attendre de commencer l'entraînement du FBI.

S'il semblait mentir, Derek ne le remarqua pas : trop concentré sur son travail. Cette fois, une chaise avec des dimensions très précises. Un cadeau pour une vieille femme ou quelque chose comme ça.

Derek ne demandait jamais pourquoi, mais pour quelque raison que ce soit, les clients sentaient toujours le besoin de se justifier ou de clarifier pourquoi ils avaient besoin de quelque chose. Derek n'en avait rien à faire. Il faisait attention à l'objet en lui-même. Mais les clients étaient les clients et il devait être indulgent avec eux.

Derek mit fin à l'appel de Stiles et retourna travailler.

Mais il avait un sentiment étrange. Quelque chose n'allait pas. La douleur dans son cœur s'était affaiblie mais était toujours là.

Cependant il ne pouvait pas penser à ça maintenant. Il avait un client à calmer.

Et même s'il avait assez d'argent pour toute une vie, il aimait sa routine. Vérifier ses mails pour les nouvelles commandes. Vérifier les comptes, le calendrier et les dates limites et ensuite travailler.

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard, quand Stiles l'appela encore pour une autre mise à jour inutile et lui rappeler qu'il venait à Washington D.C, que Derek réalisa qu'un nouveau sentiment avait élu domicile dans sa poitrine : l'espoir.

Depuis qu'il avait trébuché à travers son appartement, Stiles avait été au cœur de ses pensées plus souvent que jamais.

Dire qu'il était un peu confus par ça, et bien …

En fait, en venir à penser à ça, ce n'était pas surprenant du tout.

Ou peut-être l'avait-il toujours su mais qu'il ne voulait pas en prendre connaissance.

Leur amitié n'avait pas vraiment commencé de la meilleure manière.

En outre, Derek n'avait pas, et n'a toujours pas de très bonnes expériences à propos des relations amoureuses.

Ou des rendez-vous.

Ou des gens en général.

Mais tout ça, c'était à Beacon Hills, le lieu de ses cauchemars.

Et, le gamin était une menace !

Et aussi, il était un enfant ! Le fils du Shérif !

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire ce que Kate lui avait fait. Mais il ne prendrait pas le risque d'être arrêté. Encore.

Mais sous le badinage de Stiles, avec ses remarques sarcastiques et spirituelles, il y avait l'odeur d'un compagnon.

Derek le réalisa après une nuit de réflexion. Et une semaine après qu'il ait trébuché dans son appartement.

Il y avait toujours ce sentiment que Stiles ne lui disait pas quelque chose et il détestait ça.

Mais qui pourrait le blâmer ? Le gamin pensait probablement pendant tout ce temps, que Derek le haïssait.

Ce qui n'est pas si ridicule, considérant que Derek avait été confus jusqu'ici.

Derek a assez de recul pour admettre certaines choses

Le fait était que Stiles était son compagnon. La réalisation de ce fait particulier ne le faisait pas flipper autant qu'il le pensait quand il était plus jeune.

A l'inverse, ça lui donnait un sentiment de réconfort, d'appartenance.

De foyer.

Même si Stiles n'était pas encore là, Derek avait l'espoir.

Mais c'était aussi un peu effrayant.

Stiles était un humain. Il n'avait aucune connaissance de ce qu'être compagnons signifiait pour les loups.

Et si Stiles le rejetait ?

Le fait qu'il puisse se souvenir de Stiles aussi parfaitement, avait beaucoup plus de sens maintenant.

En plus de ce que Derek pouvait habituellement se rappeler, il y avait aussi les longs doigts dansant le long de sa peau tacheté de grains de beauté. La manière dont il balançait sa tête en arrière quand il riait, dénudant son long cou, que Derek voulait marquer. Chaque foutu centimètre de son cou. Il ne voulait rien de plus que de laisser une marque sur lui, disant à tout le monde que Stiles était sien.

Mais Stiles n'était pas sien. Pas encore.

Il rêvait de le revoir à Washington D.C.

L'attendant, timidement. Pour l'écraser contre une porte, comme au bon vieux temps.

De la demande d'un premier rendez-vous jusqu'au moment où il le déshabillerait.

Et finalement, le jour où Stiles dû emménager à sa résidence universitaire arriva.

Derek lui avait proposé de l'aider à déménager, puisque que ni le Shérif, ni Scott ne pouvaient être là.

Derek n'était pas surpris que Scott ne soit pas là. De ce qu'il avait entendu de Stiles, Scott ne méritait plus son statut de meilleur ami. Et il semblait que Stiles s'en soit rendu compte aussi.

Même si Derek était surpris que le Shérif n'ait pas pu se libérer, il pouvait avoir une bonne explication puisque il était, et bien, le Shérif.

Mais Derek l'aidait avec plaisir.

Quand il arriva à la résidence, la Jeep de Stiles était déjà là et Stiles était nonchalamment appuyé contre elle avec deux cafés à côté de lui.

Derek sourit. Ils avaient tous les deux eu la même idée.

Mais un regard approfondi l'informa que Stiles n'était pas aussi relaxé qu'il le faisait penser.

(Depuis quand pouvait-il lire Stiles aussi facilement ?)

Ses épaules étaient tendues et ses yeux étaient en alerte, regardant partout sauf Derek.

On aurait dit une proie encerclée.

Mais il savait que Stiles était tout sauf une proie.

Enfer, Stiles avait sauvé le cul de Derek en de multiples occasions.

Il savait qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui.

Mais pourquoi ressemblait-il à ça maintenant ?

Sauf si quelque chose lui était arrivée et qu'il ne le lui avait pas dit.

Le sentiment grandit quand Derek gara sa vieille Camaro à côté de la Jeep.

(Il ne pourrait pas conduire autre chose, même s'il le voulait.)

« Toujours avec ta vieille Camaro, à ce que je vois » dit Stiles quand Derek en sortit.

« Toujours avec ta vieille Jeep, à ce que je vois » répliqua Derek avec un sourire étirant sa bouche.

Stiles sourit un peu, mais cela n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

Derek tendit à Stiles le café qu'il avait acheté.

« Et dire que je pensais avoir été original ! » rit Stiles.

« Je peux le reprendre ! » suggéra Derek, un peu trop innocemment. Et il commença à éloigner le gobelet de Stiles mais ce dernier l'attrapa et le garda près de sa poitrine.

« Espèce de fou ! On a besoin de tout le café que l'on pourra avoir ! »

Derek rigola. Puis il vit le peu d'affaires que Stiles avait ramené avec lui et il leva les yeux vers lui.

« C'est pour ça que tu avais besoin d'aide ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles s'indigna.

« Excuse-moi, Monsieur ! C'est au 5e étage et il n'y a pas d'ascenseur. Mes petits bras ne peuvent porter tout ça et ensuite être toujours en bon état. Je suis 67 kilogrammes de peau et d'os fragiles. Donc excuse-moi d'avoir besoin d'un petit extra de force lycanthropique ! »

« Pourquoi as-tu apporté aussi peu de choses ? » se renseigna Derek.

Le silence qui suivit fut un peu trop long avant que Stiles ne réponde.

« Quoi ? C'est une petite pièce, j'avais besoin de choisir ! »

Il y avait autre chose, mais Derek décida qu'il était mieux de laisser passer ça. Pour l'instant.

Quand tout serait installé, ils auraient à parler. A propos de beaucoup de choses.

XX

Stiles n'avait pas menti, le dortoir était petit.

Et parce que Stiles avait amené si peu de choses, cela prit seulement trois allers-retours.

A deux, ça avait été plutôt rapide, mais c'était quand même presque le soir lorsqu'ils finirent.

La chambre de Stiles était petite mais cosy. Pas moyen pour deux personnes d'y vivre, mais pour un étudiant, il y avait plus qu'assez d'espace pour vivre.

Après avoir fini, ils regardèrent la chambre quelques secondes.

Stiles tapa sur l'épaule de Derek :

« Merci mec, je t'en dois une ! »

A Beacon Hills, un tel geste aurait poussé Derek à attaquer la personne.

Maintenant, cela le faisait sentit … bien.

« Pas de soucis ! » répondit Derek. « Maintenant, viens, je t'invite à dîner. »

Et Derek partit vers la voiture, espérant que Stiles se contenterait de le suivre.

Bien sûr que non.

Stiles s'agita un peu.

« Pourquoi ? Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, mec ! »

Derek se retourna, souriant un peu.

« Bien sûr que j'avais à le faire. Tu es un étudiant maintenant, Stiles, tu as besoin de toute la nourriture gratuite que tu peux avoir ! »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais puisqu'il n'y avait rien à opposer à cette remarque, il referma la bouche et suivit Derek jusqu'à son appartement, situé au-dessus de son petit magasin.

Quand Stiles vit le magasin, sa bouche toucha le sol.

« Tu as fait tout ça ? »

« Ne sois pas aussi surpris » répondit Derek en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

« Mec, on a tellement de choses à rattraper » marmonna Stiles.

« Effectivement » murmura Derek pour lui-même.

L'appartement de Derek était petit comparé au loft qu'il avait à Beacon Hills. Plus chaleureux aussi. Moins typé industriel.

La seule chose en commun, c'était qu'il était composé d'une seule grande pièce. Excepté pour la salle de bain et la chambre.

De la cuisine, on avait une jolie vue sur le salon. Et il y avait beaucoup de fenêtre. Derek aimait ça. Lui aussi.

Quand Stiles entra dans l'appartement, sa mâchoire tomba. Tout était blanc cassé et en bois clair. C'était ouvert et lumineux. C'était si différent du loft de Beacon Hills qu'il avait du mal à penser que c'était l'appartement de Derek Hale. Mais c'était bien le cas.

« Ferme ta bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche » blagua Derek.

Stiles le regarda avec amusement.

« Est-ce que Derek Hale vient de faire une blague ? Est-ce un rêve ? »

Et le revoilà, le badinage qui lui avait tant manqué. Il se mit à rire.

« Mec, tu devrais sourire plus souvent ! » s'exclama Stiles, ce qui fit rougir Derek.

« Assieds-toi. Le dîner sera prêt dans quelques minutes » dit le loup, toujours en train de combattre son sourire.

Ils parlèrent en attendant que le repas soit prêt et aussi pendant tout le dîner. Ils parlèrent plus de ce que Derek faisait maintenant et de ce qui l'avait amené ici. Comment il avait commencé à travailler le bois.

Ils parlèrent peu de ce qui se passait à Beacon Hills. Surtout parce que, dès que le sujet était abordé, Stiles y mettait fin avec une réponse expéditive et changeait de sujet. Derek savait ce que le jeune faisait, mais il pensait que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

Après le dîner, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre, quelques centimètres les séparant. Et ils parlèrent encore plus.

Le badinage était revenu entre eux. La seule différence était que maintenant, ils étaient deux personnes qui faisaient connaissance.

Quand la soirée laissa sa place à la nuit, Stiles retourna à son dortoir. Ils s'étaient promis de se revoir très bientôt.

Quand Derek entendit la Jeep sortir du parking, il fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche froide.

Après avoir été en présence de son compagnon toute la journée et la soirée sans avoir pu le toucher, avait eu quelques conséquences sur lui.

Mais la douche froide ne l'aida que peu et il dû relâcher la pression dans la douche, avec le nom de Stiles sur les lèvres.

XX

Deux jours plus tard, Derek reçu le premier texto de Stiles depuis le dîner.

De Stiles : On peut parler ?

Si ça, ce n'était pas de mauvais augure.

A Stiles : Bien sûr, où ?

Il ne dû pas attendre longtemps pour avoir une réponse.

De Stiles : Tu es libre maintenant ?

A Stiles : Viens.

Une seconde plus tard, la cloche du magasin sonna. Donc Stiles attendait devant le magasin. Quelque chose devait se passer.

Derek ouvrit la porte de son appartement et laissa Stiles entrer. Il était nerveux. Ils passaient ses mains dans ses cheveux, tapotaient sur sa jambe, jouaient avec l'ourlet de son tee-shirt. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé du salon. Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment. Puis.

« Comment te rappelles-tu ? » demandas Stiles.

Derek sembla confus.

« A propos de quoi ? »

Stiles refusait de le regarder.

« A propos de moi. »

« A propos de toi ? Stiles, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Stiles laissa sortir sa frustration et se vautra sur le canapé.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dites. » admit-il finalement.

« Ouais, j'avais cette impression. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? »

Stiles le regarda avec des yeux tristes.

« Après les médecins de l'Horreur et les chimères, ça n'a pas été terminé. Je t'ai dit que tout avait été calme. Mais pas vraiment. »

Derek resta silencieux, lui donnant le temps d'expliquer.

« Que sais-tu à propos de la Chasse Sauvage ? »

Merde.

« Merde. »

« Ouais, tu peux dire ça. »

Stiles souriait tristement.

Les pièces du puzzle commencèrent à s'assembler dans la tête de Derek, mais il n'y prêtait pas attention pour l'instant, toute son attention était tournée vers son compagnon.

« Certains d'entre nous ont été pris. » continua Stiles.

Et maintenant, il voyait l'image.

« Stiles, as-tu été pris ? »

Le silence qui suivit lui donna toutes les réponses. Derek pouvait sentir la salinité des larmes et quand il regarda plus attentivement Stiles, il vit les larmes.

Il ne voulait pas le presser mais il devait savoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par comment j'arrivais à me rappeler de toi ? » murmura-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence.

« Après qu'on ait battu la Chasse Sauvage et ramené les gens à la maison, tout aurait dû revenir à la normale. » Stiles prit une respiration tremblante. « Tout le monde aurait dû récupérer ses souvenirs. »

C'est ce que Derek avait entendu aussi. C'était ce que les mythes et légendes sur la Chasse Sauvage disaient.

« Quand j'ai été libéré de la Chasse Sauvage, j'ai pensé que tout redeviendrait normal. Enfin, aussi normal que Beacon Hills peut l'être, pas vrai ? »

Une nouvelle pause. Derek dû combattre l'urgence de faire disparaître les larmes de Stiles, de le prendre dans ses bras et de le tenir contre lui. Le protéger du monde. L'enfermer dans son appartement et ne jamais le laisser partir. Mais c'était le loup qui parlait et Stiles n'avait pas besoin de lui maintenant. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un l'écoute.

« J'ai le sentiment parfois, je sais pas, ça va peut-être sembler fou, qu'ils ne savent toujours pas que je suis de retour. Je les vois réfléchir à quelque chose que j'ai dit. Ou alors ils sont bizarres quand je viens à une réunion de la meute. Comme s'ils avaient oublié que j'étais revenu. »

Les larmes coulaient librement maintenant. Les yeux de Derek commençaient à s'embuer aussi. Il n'avait pas de besoin de demander qui était ce 'ils'.

Avant qu'il ne sache ce qu'il était en train de faire, il avait posé ses mains sur celles de Stiles et les avait serrés.

Stiles regarda ses mains mais ne les retira pas.

« Stiles » la voix de Derek sonnait rugueuse « je me souviens de tout à propos de toi. »

Stiles le regarda, surpris.

« Le sort de la Chasse Sauvage m'a touché aussi. » Stiles laissa sortir un sanglot. « Mais quand je me suis souvenu, je me suis souvenu de tout. C'était comme si j'avais été frappé dans le ventre. Il manquait quelque chose dans mon cœur. Quand je me suis souvenu de toi, c'était comme si le trou avait enfin été rebouché. »

Les lèvres de Stiles se tordirent.

« Peut-être y-a-t 'il une aussi une autre raison pour que je me souvienne de tout à propos de toi. »

Stiles le regardait directement maintenant. Mais Derek n'était pas sûr de comment il allait prendre cette nouvelle, donc il regarda leurs mains, toujours liées.

« Stiles, tu es mon compagnon. Bien sûr que je me souviens de tout à propos de toi. »

Voilà, c'était dit.

« Quoi ? » demanda Stiles d'une petite voix.

« J'ai dit, tu es mon c - »

« Ouais, je sais ce que tu as dit. Depuis quand ? »

Derek soupira.

« Depuis toujours, je suppose. »

Stiles le regardait, incrédule.

« Tu supposes ? »

« Je n'étais pas exactement dans le meilleur état quand j'étais à Beacon Hills, tu devrais t'en souvenir. »

Stiles retira sa main.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

« C'est okay. »

Silence.

« Je pense que je devrais y aller. » dit Stiles pendant qu'il se levait.

Il était déjà presque à la moitié du chemin quand Derek reprit ses esprits.

« Attends Stiles ! »

L'hyperactif avait sa main sur la poignée, mais se stoppa.

Derek voulait désespérément le tenir contre lui, le réconforter. Mais ils n'en étaient pas encore là.

« La raison pour laquelle je te l'ai dit, c'est que tu méritais une explication. Je sais que c'est beaucoup à apprendre. Mais, s'il te plait » Derek prit une profonde respiration « ne me repousse pas. »

Stiles acquiesça doucement.

« Je t'appellerai. »

Et c'est avec ces mots que Stiles passa la porte. Derek se maudit mentalement. Pourquoi avait-il dû la ramener avec ça ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'à ce que tout se calme. Quand ils auraient tous les deux eu le temps de mieux se connaître.

Mais noooon, Derek devait tout ruiner à la première occasion.

Il laissa sortir un gémissement et laissa sa tête cogner contre la porte.

L'odeur de Stiles dans son appartement était encore fraîche. Elle était plus forte sur le canapé, là où Stiles s'était assis. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa, la tête contre l'endroit où Stiles était assis et il prit une profonde inspiration pour sentir son odeur.

Ce n'était pas bizarre. Pas bizarre du tout.

XX

C'est trois semaines après que Stiles revint vers lui.

Les cours de Stiles avaient déjà commencé et Derek était surchargé de travail.

Mais un jour pluvieux, Stiles se tenait devant la porte de chez Derek, trempé, mordillant sa lèvre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu te souviens à propos de moi ? »

Derek le poussa dans l'appartement et lui fit un câlin.

Et s'il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Stiles et commença à le sentir, personne n'avait besoin de le savoir.

« Et tu en train de me … renifler ? »

Bien, peut-être que Stiles le savait. Il avait toujours été trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

« Peut-être. »

Stiles laissa sortir un rire.

« Tu es incorrigible, Sourwolf. »

Le surnom fit gonfler le cœur de Derek.

« Je ne peux rien y faire, c'est un truc de loup » sourit Derek.

Stiles rigola.

« Viens, on va te trouver des vêtements secs » suggéra Derek et il guida Stiles jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Si tu voulais que j'enlève mes fringues, tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était de demander, mec » blagua Stiles.

La queue de Derek tressauta d'intérêt. Mais il n'allait pas répondre à ça. Il n'avait pas confiance en sa voix ou en sa bouche à cet instant, parce qu'il pourrait prendre Stiles au mot.

Il laissa l'hyperactif dans la salle de bain avec une serviette et partit dans sa chambre pour trouver des vêtements qui iraient à la silhouette dégingandée de Stiles.

Il s'était élargi au niveau du buste, mais pas autant que Derek.

Le loup saisit un tee-shirt et un pantalon de jogging qui étaient un poil trop petit pour lui, mais qui devraient être assez grands pour Stiles.

Il retourna dans la salle de bain, où son invité était déjà en boxer.

Ce qui fit s'arrêter Derek pendant une seconde.

Heureusement, Stiles était de dos, sinon, il aurait été attrapé.

D'un autre côté, le dos de l'hyperactif était une canopée de grains de beauté. Et Derek ne pouvait pas attendre de retracer chacun d'entre eux avec sa langue.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et Stiles se tourna vers lui.

« Merci mec » lui dit-il en prenant les habits que le loup lui tendait.

« Hum, je serais dans le salon » dit Derek en volant pratiquement vers le sofa.

Quelques instants plus tard, Stiles le rejoignit sur le canapé. Le loup nota qu'il s'assit plus près que la dernière fois.

Si Derek avait pu garder le contrôle quand il avait vu Stiles en caleçon, le voir avec ses vêtements était un challenge dix fois pire.

La façon dont leurs odeurs se mélangeaient était tellement bonne ! Et Stiles assis tout près.

Il serra les poings.

« Donc » commença Derek « tu as une question. »

Stiles rigola.

« Ouais. » Son sourire faiblit un peu et son ton devint sérieux. « Depuis que tu as dit que tu te rappelais de tout, parce que, tu sais, compagnon et tout. Ça m'a rendu curieux. Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles exactement ? »

Derek soupira.

« Je ne sais pas par où commencer » admit-il.

Stiles attendit.

« Parce que je ne me rappelle pas ne pas me rappeler de toi. » Stiles grogna. « Je ne sais pas, ton rire. A quel point tu es intelligent. » Derek n'osait pas regarder Stiles. « Tes grains de beauté, tes yeux, ton étincelle. Je me souviens de ce rêve où tu te tenais dos à moi, tu portais ton tee-shirt de lacrosse avec le numéro 24. »

Stiles sourit.

« Mec, c'est trop nunuche ! » s'exclama Stiles en tapant sur son bras.

Derek rougit.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit tout ça la dernière fois. » dit Derek doucement.

« C'est okay » dit Stiles. « Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je suis parti. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Derek. « Tu es totalement d'accord avec nous étant compagnons ? »

« Mec, totalement, oui ! » Stiles sourit et se rapprocha un peu plus de Derek.

Ensuite, son sourire devint plus triste.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? se renseigna Derek.

« Quand je t'ai menti à propos de la Chasse Sauvage, ce n'est pas la seule chose que je ne t'ai pas dite. »

Derek attendit patiemment que Stiles continue.

« Tu sais à propos des Docteurs de l'Horreur et des chimères. » Derek acquiesça. « J'ai tué quelqu'un. »

Derek regarda Stiles, pour savoir si quelque chose avait changé. Mais c'était le même gamin gauche qu'il avait toujours été.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demanda Derek en attirant l'hyperactif plus près de lui, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Stiles soit enfouie dans son cou.

Stiles prit une inspiration tremblante. L'odeur des larmes, de la tristesse et de la culpabilité était déjà présente dans l'air.

Derek attrapa les jambes de Stiles, pour qu'il soit assis en travers de ses genoux.

« Une des chimères, une des première que l'on a rencontré, Donovan. Il est venu me voir quand je travaillais sur la Jeep, qui était à nouveau en panne. » Stiles renifla. « Il est venu par derrière, il m'a piqué avec son je-sais-pas-trop-quoi. » Stiles frotta son épaule gauche. « Donc, j'ai couru à l'abri le plus près, la bibliothèque de l'école. Ils peignaient, ou reconstruisaient quelque chose. Il y avait une construction en fer, qui n'était pas complètement finie. Je l'ai escaladée, il était toujours après moi, il commençait à crier des choses à propos de mon père. La seule solution que j'avais, c'était de détruire la construction. Je voulais pas le tuer. Il est tombé sur une des barres de fer. Il est mort instantanément. »

Stiles garda le silence. Derek commença à lui caresser le dos.

« Le corps n'a jamais été trouvé grâce à Parrish. Mais Théo a tout vu. » Au nom de Théo, Derek commença à gronder, il savait tout à propos de Théo. « Il l'a dit à Scott. Scott n'a pas très bien réagi (*). » Derek pouvait imaginer, Scott ne voulait pas tuer. « On a eu une dispute. Une grosse dispute. Je ne pense pas qu'on ait réussi à s'en remettre. Même si on agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Même maintenant, il y a une distance. »

Stiles garda le silence et ne recommença pas à parler. Il enfouie sa tête plus profondément contre le cou de du loup. Derek le tint plus serré contre lui et lui embrassa la tête.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant un moment.

Ensuite, le son d'un ronflement emplit son oreille. Derek sourit et écarta Stiles pour l'emmener précautionneusement dans sa chambre. Il posa Stiles dans le lit. Derek se changea rapidement pour enfiler un tee-shirt lâche et un boxer et rejoignit Stiles dans le lit. Il l'attira près de sa poitrine et rabattit la couverture sur eux.

XX

Le matin suivant, Derek fut levé avant Stiles et il fit attention à mémoriser la vue qu'il avait. L'hyperactif était toujours couché contre sa poitrine, dormant profondément, habillé des vêtements de Derek.

Le loup sourit, embrassa le haut de la tête de Stiles et se leva.

Il était au milieu de la préparation du petit-déjeuner quand il entendit Stiles se réveiller dans la chambre.

Quand ce dernier entra dans la cuisine, Derek dû se rappeler qu'il cuisinait.

Stiles, dans ses vêtements, encore ensommeillé, lui faisait des choses.

« Bonjour » sourit Derek.

Stiles lui sourit timidement. « 'jour. »

« Assieds-toi. » dit Derek, faisant un mouvement vers la table. « Le petit-déjeuner est presque prêt. »

Il y eut un silence confortable où l'on entendait que la radio diffuser le top 40.

« Je suis désolé. » dit Stiles. Si Derek n'avait pas eu d'aussi bonnes oreilles, il n'aurait pas pu l'entendre.

Il se tourna vers lui et le regarda. Stiles avait la tête basse, regardant la table, jouant avec le bord du set de table.

« Pour quoi ? » demanda Derek.

« Pour avoir craqué hier. Pour … Je ne sais pas, être un mauvais compagnon ou quelque chose comme ça. Pourquoi voudrais-tu un compagnon comme moi ? »

Derek abandonna la cuisine et marcha vers l'endroit où Stiles était assis.

« Hey, pas de ça, okay ? » Derek s'accroupit devant lui et prit sa main.

« Mais j'ai tué quelqu'un. » renifla Stiles.

« En légitime défense, de ce que j'ai entendu. Stiles, il n'y a rien de mauvais à propos de toi. » Stiles le regarda à ces mots. « De mauvaises choses te sont arrivées et tu as surmonté ça, il n'y a rien de mal ou de mauvais à ce propos. »

Une pause.

« Et Scott est un idiot s'il n'a pas vu ta valeur et tes combats. »

Derek voulait en dire plus, mais soudainement, il trouva quelque chose de chaud pressé contre sa bouche. Stiles l'embrassait ! Et puis la main de Stiles était sur sa barbe.

L'hyperactif s'éloigna le premier, laissant sa tête contre celle de Derek, reprenant sa respiration.

« Merci » murmura Stiles.

« C'est naturel. » répondit maladroitement Derek. Mais il avait eu l'effet désiré, Stiles grogna et le repoussa gentiment.

« Fais attention à ce que le petit-déjeuner ne brûle pas, idiot. » sourit-il.

Derek sourit et retourna cuisiner.

Le reste du petit-déjeuner se passa dans un silence confortable, coupé par un badinage occasionnel. C'était facile.

Quand ils eurent fini, Stiles posa leurs assiettes plus loin. Derek vint se placer derrière lui, entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Stiles et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Tu es sûr d'aller bien ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles se pencha vers lui.

« Pas pour un bout de temps, mais ça ira. » répondit-il honnêtement. Derek comprenait ça. Ça lui avait pris un long moment aussi, pour dépasser ce qu'il s'était passé à Beacon Hills. Et dans sa vie en général. Il n'était toujours pas entièrement guéri. Il avait toujours des cauchemars. La première année, il était allé voir une psychologue. Il la voyait toujours de temps en temps. C'est elle qui avait suggéré de travailler dans le milieu du bois. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle connaissait le monde surnaturel, donc il n'avait pas eu à taire certaines choses, ou à mentir.

Ils se tinrent debout en silence pendant un moment. Puis Derek guida Stiles vers le canapé.

Il mit Stiles sur ses genoux, donc Stiles le chevauchait. Et commença à gigoter. Stiles enfouit sa figure contre le cou de Derek. Cela donna au loup un accès pour sentir l'odeur de son cou.

Après un moment, il sentit les lèvres de Stiles sur son cou, déposant de petits baisers. Un grondement s'échappa de la poitrine de Derek. Stiles gloussa. Gloussa ! Ce bâtard.

Derek riposta en mordant le lobe d'oreille de Stiles

Stiles rit. C'était le plus beau son jamais entendu par Derek.

Derek fixa Stiles dans les yeux.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que ça me fait » dit-il.

« Comment quoi ? » demanda Stiles, trop innocemment.

Derek grogna à ces mots. Suscitant un sourire en coin sur les lèvres de Stiles.

« Après avoir réalisé que tu étais mon compagnon, je ne pouvais pas te voir, t'entendre ou te toucher. » grommela-t-il, peu content.

Une lueur dangereuse brilla dans le regard de Stiles. Un challenge.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour ça ? »

Stiles fit rouler ses hanches et glisser ses mains sur la poitrine de Derek.

« Ne jamais te laisser partir », grogna Derek en attaquant la bouche de Stiles avec la sienne.

Stiles laissa sortir un gémissement et ouvrit la bouche pour Derek.

La main de Stiles disparu dans les cheveux de Derek, pendant que Derek tenait les hanches de Stiles.

Derek trouva l'ourlet du tee-shirt de Stiles et glissa ses mains dessous, les laissant vagabonder sur le dos nu de Stiles.

Derek brisa le baiser et embrassa Stiles, de la mâchoire à la gorge.

« Enlève-le » ordonna Derek.

« Tellement autoritaire » dit Stiles.

Derek grogna juste et enleva le tee-shirt de Stiles.

Il s'évertua à retenir chaque détail de ce corps.

La peau pâle et le ventre de Stiles étaient, comme son dos, couverts de grains de beauté.

« Tu es beau » murmura-t-il et il commença à faire des suçons partout sur le corps de Stiles.

« Mec, je ne peux pas être le seul de nous deux à être à moitié déshabillé. Enlève ton tee-shirt. »

\- Ne m'appelle pas « mec » quand on fait ça, grommela Derek, mais il obéit et il enleva son tee-shirt.

Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent en grand à la vue.

« Regarde qui parle. »

Stiles laissa ses mains errer sur les larges épaules de Derek, jusqu'à son imposante poitrine.

Il embrassa Derek, mais sans urgence. Juste un petit et mignon baiser.

« Stiles, chambre, maintenant. » La voix de Derek était rauque et ses pupilles dilatées.

Le loup l'attrapa sans aucun souci et l'emmena jusqu'à la chambre.

Ensuite, il le laissa tomber sur le lit et rampa vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement. De là, il continua son chemin de baiser vers le buste de Stiles.

Stiles faisait les sons les plus beaux au monde.

Il déplaça sa langue vers l'un des tétons de Stiles, lui faisant faire des gémissements délicieux.

Ensuite, il continua sa route vers le bas.

Pendant ce temps-là, la respiration de Stiles se fit plus erratique et son cœur accéléra. L'odeur de son excitation flottait dans l'air.

Derek arriva à la ceinture de Stiles. Les mains de Stiles avaient encore disparu dans les cheveux du loup. Il se dépêcha d'enlever la ceinture et le pantalon, ne laissant que le caleçon.

Derek colla son nez à l'entrejambe de Stiles, respirant la bonne odeur de son compagnon.

Stiles n'arrêtait plus de gémir.

« Comment ça pourrait être juste ? Toi, enlève ton pantalon, maintenant. » ordonna Stiles.

« Autoritaire. » Derek imita Stiles mais fit ce qu'il dit, il enleva son pantalon.

Il retourna vers Stiles, frottant leurs queue, toujours emprisonnée dans leur boxer, l'une contre l'autre, les faisant tout deux grogner.

Ils s'embrassèrent et frottèrent le corps ensemble.

La main de Stiles glissa vers le dos de Derek, sur ses fesses. Il la passa sous le boxer et pinça le cul de Derek. Leurs deux bites étaient pressées dans leur boxer.

La main de Derek trouva le chemin vers l'élastique du boxer de Stiles et commença doucement à le descendre.

Leur baiser avait cessé et ils reprenaient leur respiration.

Et puis les deux caleçons furent enlevés et ils furent tous les deux nus, l'un contre l'autre. Yeux et mains vagabondant sur le corps de l'autre, apprenant les détails de l'autre.

Derek descendit le long du corps de Stiles et le prit en bouche. Faisant sortir un nouveau gémissement à Stiles.

« Oui ! Oh mon Dieu ! »

Derek le prit en entier dans sa bouche, jusqu'à ce que son nez soit contre le pubis de Stiles.

Avec une main, il attrapa la hanche de Stiles, et avec l'autre, il commença à jouer avec ses testicules.

La main de Stiles attrapa les draps comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Derek gémit autour de la queue, envoyant des frissons dans le corps de Stiles.

Stiles tapa sur l'épaule de Derek.

« Viens là, je veux que tu viennes en moi. »

Derek grogna et l'embrassa furieusement.

La main de Derek glissa derrière les testicules et frôla l'anus de Stiles, le faisant haleter.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Derek.

Stiles acquiesça.

« Oui » expira-t-il.

La réponse de Derek fut de l'embrasser sur la bouche, longuement et doucement. Il attrapa le pot de lubrifiant et un préservatif dans le tiroir. Il déboucha rapidement le lubrifiant et plongea généreusement ses doigts dans le pot.

Et puis, il pénétra Stiles avec un doigt.

« Putain Stiles » inspira Derek. « Si étroit. »

Stiles se tortillait sur le lit.

« S'il te plait, Der. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Stiles ? T'en veux plus ? Un autre doigt dans ton trou étroit ? »

« Oui ! S'il te plait ! »

Derek sourit et ajouta un deuxième doigt. Il commença à faire le ciseau avec ses doigts, pour ouvrir Stiles et chercha le petit point.

« Aaah, là, juste là ! S'il te plait, Derek ! »

Il était là.

Stiles n'était pas encore prêt pour la bite de Derek, donc il ajouta un troisième doigt et commença doucement à aller et venir en Stiles. Faisant tout pour trouver encore ce point.

Derek ajouta un quatrième doigt et Stiles devint un amas de chair, se tortillant sur le lit.

« S'il te plait Derek ! Je suis prêt ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! »

Et Derek s'exécuta.

Il enleva ses doigts, faisant gémir Stiles à cette perte.

Il mit le préservatif et aligna sa queue, avec le trou de Stiles.

Derek poussa sa bite contre le l'anus de Stiles et poussa doucement. Ils grognèrent tous les deux à cette intrusion.

Derek se battit pour regagner le contrôle. Il pouvait sentir ses griffes sortir, et ses yeux devenir bleus.

Doucement, centimètre par centimètre, Derek entra dans Stiles.

Stiles gémissait et ses mains étaient partout, essayant de tenir bon. Parfois, elles attrapaient la nuque de Derek, rapprochant son visage du sien.

Ses jambes étaient croisées dans le dos de Derek, lui donnant un meilleur accès.

Et finalement, Derek ressortit. Ils reprirent tous les deux leur respiration. Se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent pendant un long moment, doucement, sans rage, juste de l'amour.

Quand ils durent se séparer pour respirer, Stiles acquiesça et Derek commença à entrer et sortir lentement de Stiles. Les deux s'habituaient à cette sensation.

Pendant quelques instants, il n'y eut pas de son, juste le claquement de leur peau et leur respiration haletante.

Puis.

« Derek, plus vite, s'il te plait ! »

Derek grogna et bougea plus vite et plus fort. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Stiles et commença à lui faire un suçon.

« S'il te plait, Derek ! Marque-moi ! »

Derek se stoppa.

« Quoi ? »

« Marque-moi. Mords-moi. S'il te plait. Dis à tout le monde que je suis tien. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui ! Maintenant, bouge, bordel de dieu ! »

Derek rigola et commença à bouger plus brutalement. Il devait mordre Stiles lorsqu'il éjaculerait.

« Aah, oui, juste là, Der ! Juste là »

Stiles projeta sa tête en arrière, dans l'oreiller, montrant son cou à Derek. Le loup en lui se pavana. Stiles était le compagnon parfait pour lui. Il était le seul à pouvoir le voir comme ça.

« Derek ! S'il te plait ! Je v – je viens ! »

Derek sentit Stiles se resserrer autour de sa queue et c'est tout ce qu'il retint.

Ses dents sortirent et il mordit la base du cou de Stiles, là où il rejoignait l'épaule.

Stiles cria quand l'orgasme le percuta.

Derek retira ses dents du cou de Stiles et lécha la plaie pour la nettoyer. Une magnifique marque permanente.

Les deux respiraient fort, redescendant doucement de leur nuage.

Derek bougea pour embrasser Stiles et ils s'embrassèrent paresseusement, même s'ils étaient un peu collants.

Derek se retira de Stiles, enleva le préservatif, le ferma avec un nœud et le posa plus loin. Il se leva et alla à la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec un gant de toilette et nettoya Stiles.

Stiles sourit dans le lit, toujours dans les nuages après leur partie de jambes en l'air.

« Mec, meilleur sexe au monde ! »

Derek rigola à la réaction de Stiles.

« Aller, dormons un peu ! » suggéra Derek.

Il grimpa sur le lit et amena Stiles contre sa poitrine.

« Toujours la grande cuillère, hein ? » sourit Stiles.

« Tais toi et dors ! » murmura Derek dans les cheveux de Stiles.

Stiles gloussa. Gloussa ! Mais lui aussi tombé de fatigue.

« T'aime, mec ! » murmura Stiles et il s'endormit aussitôt.

Derek se figea un moment.

« Je t'aime aussi, Stiles », murmura Derek, embrassant Stiles dans le cou et sur la marque qu'il avait fait. Puis il s'endormit aussitôt.

Ce fut la première nuit où ils dormirent comme jamais auparavant.

 **Notes:**

 **NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : C'est mon premier écrit lemonesque, donc, ne me tirez pas dessus !**

 _ **Ricordami**_ **signifie « Souviens-toi de moi » !**

 **Le titre vient de la chanson Il Volo ! Allez voir !**

 **Vous pouvez me trouver sur :**

 **Twitter: MargoGovaerts1**

 **Tumblr: happilyfoulwolf**

 **NOTE DE LA TRADUCTRICE :**

 *** dégingandé : Avoir une démarche, une allure à la fois relâchée et sautillante (source : cnrtl)** **ça m'a permis d'apprendre un nouveau mot ^^**

 *** En lisant ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous conseiller la très belle histoire : Possible, Stiles !, disponible sur AO3 (traduite par amako, écrite par rosepetal42)**

 **Voilà pour cette première trad' ! Je ne sais pas si je le referais, tout dépend de l'accueil et de si je trouve une autre fic qui me plairait de traduire ^^**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Sterekement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
